Lockersecks & Candy
by Kassiah
Summary: How will Edward react when he sees Bella wearing her cheerleading uniform after being away from her for six days? Written for FFFA. Rated M for lockersecks and language.


**MsKathy is leading the charge with Authors for Haiti. All information can be found here: http:// mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

** I am always begging people to write a hs-fic with E/B fucking up against a locker, so it seemed fitting for that to be the topic of choice for my FFFA. I hope you like it.**

**Extra big thank you hugs to my betas nicnicd and MsKathy, who whipped this out faster than I could say "cuntpickle" and to everyone I forced to pre-read this, sometimes over and over again *cough*Meg*cough*. I dedicate the 4****th**** to last sentence to you. Also thank you to ninapolitan for having me *giggle*.  
**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns everything. Guh, I only wish she'd done this with her characters. **

**

* * *

  
**

Trees. Mountains. A mile marker. More trees. More views of the mountains. Another mile marker.

_Fuck._

Would this trip _ever _end?

Sullenly, I watched the scenery pass by while the bus crawled along the interstate. A trip that should have taken only three and a half hours of time away from the girl I ached for had turned into almost five hours of painstaking, practical hell. Not helped by the fact that we were on what I could only describe as the slowest-moving vehicle in all of Washington State. Scratch that—the Pacific Northwest.

A loud, heavy beat poured through the tiny earbuds attached to my ears, drowning out the inane chatter around me. My teammates were happy, loud, and exuberant over our recent win, and had been unable to settle down for much of the trip. While I was abso-fucking-lutely pumped about moving on and getting that much closer toward the state playoffs, I was equally as excited to get back home.

Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of _minimum_ speed limit? I was sure that I could walk faster than this rickety contraption was going.

Anxiously running my hands through my hair, I allowed myself to think about what I would do when I finally got back to school. This shit had gone on too long, and I was getting tired of it all- tired of waiting, sick of sneaking around, annoyed with not being able to kiss her whenever I wanted to, in front of whoever the fuck I wanted to.

And for what? _What_ were we waiting for?

She didn't even like her, really.

The whole situation was so _fucked up_, but I was positively, categorically, sure about three things. First, I was in love with Bella Swan. Not just in love, either. I was enamored with the way it felt when her hot little mouth was wrapped around my cock, obsessed with the way it felt kissing her or fucking her, and just head over heels about the way she licked her perfect lips before rolling her eyes at practically everything I said. It was _her_. I loved everything about her and wanted her desperately, all of her…

Secondly, she loved me, too. Even though we hadn't exactly said it yet, she unknowingly revealed her feelings to me every time we were together, leaving no doubt in my mind. The way her blush deepened when she looked at me from across the room, the way she said my name, even in front of all of our friends, and the way she couldn't get enough of me when we were finally alone; she felt it.

Third, and probably most importantly, there was absolutely nothing that either of us could or would do about that, because I had a girlfriend.

A girlfriend Bella refused to let me break up with.

My girlfriend. The same girl who was more commonly referred to as Bella's best friend.

Fuck. My. Life.

Closing my eyes, I ran my hands over my face as the bus exited the interstate and headed toward Forks High. It was my fucking luck that they'd make us go to school today instead of giving us the rest of the day off. I was all worn out from the tournament, my muscles and body tired and achy from being out on the field so much. I just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and get some much needed rest.

If there was one bright spot in heading back to school, it was that at least I'd get to see Bella sooner. Seeing her trumped skipping, every time. _Hmm, maybe I could convince her to leave with me. _Glancing at my watch, I realized it was almost time for lunch and began to formulate a plan of action. No longer appeased by our discreet relationship, I sketched out a way to get us out of this mess when I reached the school.

It was simple, really. Obvious. I didn't give a damn about what anyone would think or the gossip that would spread amongst the tables behind cupped hands and whispered voices. She would, of course, but what did it matter? I didn't mind it, if I could have Bella.

I would walk up to her in the cafeteria and hold out my hand to her.

I'd pull her up to me.

And I would kiss her, in front of all of our friends, in front of _everyone_.

She'd be pissed, but she wouldn't stop me.

Grinning to myself, I imagined how fucking cute she'd be, trying to tell me "no" or acting surprised at my gesture. I thought about how the blush would color her cheeks when I walked into the lunchroom, zeroing in and striding right up to her. I was getting hard just thinking about her hands on me, her nails digging into my back, the way she would scream my name when I finally made love to her instead of just fucking her.

My skin was almost stinging in electrified anticipation over what was about to go down. My sight narrowed on the heavy metal handle of the door to the cafeteria as I hurried toward my destination with determination. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, my breaths escaping in excited pants at the prospect of seeing her. Just as I was about to pick up my pace and sprint down the hall, the heavy door swung open.

There she was.

Bella.

In her fucking cheerleading uniform.

The sad, forlorn look from the last time I saw her was no longer in place. I never wanted her to have that look on her face again; we were doing this shit today. A heartbreakingly beautiful smile now stretched her features and the breath left my lungs in an unsteady _whoosh_ as my feet came to a standstill. She started to sashay over to me, trying to be coy and take her time. _Fuck that_.

I quickly closed the distance between us, a low growl erupting from my chest as I reached out for her, grabbing one of her hands. Smirking, I pulled her over to an abandoned part of the hallway, hidden slightly by the trophy case and a lonely potted plant. She tugged on my belt loop and brought my body closer to hers. She tried, no doubt, to be inconspicuous and not raise my previous ire, but I still caught her peeking over my shoulder at the still empty hallway.

Scared to be caught with me…

I snickered at that, amused. Shifting slightly on her feet, she brushed against my body, and my amusement rapidly gave way to something else. The void I had felt without her near me immediately began to dissipate as our bodies moved even closer toward one another, pulled together by an unseen gravitational force. Pressing her body to mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck and let out an arduous moan the moment our lips touched.

"Mmmm, Edward, I can't go that long without you again."

"It's only been six days, Bella." I playfully rolled my eyes at her and chuckled against her lips, ducking down and sucking the soft skin along her jaw. Not that I hadn't been just as anxious for her, too…

I tried to concentrate on her words and expression as she pushed me back slightly and pouted up at me, but the only thing I could focus on was the ache to be inside her that wound its way through my veins and straight down to my cock as she darted her pink tongue out to lick her perfect lips. She was so fucking cute.

"What? Only been six days? Are you kidding me? I've been going crazy without you, and all you can say is—"

Reaching up and pressing my thumb to her jaw, I didn't wait for her to finish her rant before I crashed my mouth to hers and opened it with the force of my own. Plunging my tongue past her plump lips, I groaned and just about lost my shit when I tasted the sweetness of the candy she had been sucking on.

Orange. She tasted like oranges. _Fuck me_.

It took mere seconds for her to start kissing me back, grasping my shoulders and rising on her tiptoes to meet me more fully. Arms wrapped tightly around one another, mouths connected in frenzied kisses, breathy whispers and lingering touches; we couldn't get close enough fast enough. I knew in that moment, shit was done. I wanted her, and I was gonna have her. Right the fuck now. I spun us around and pulled her down the hall toward the exit. "Baby, come on, we're ditching."

Coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hall, she shook her head. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I tried to gain some of the momentum from before back as she leaned up and kissed me, seemingly trying to calm me down. But, I didn't _want _to be calmed down. My hands found her hips, yanking her forward while I began to deepen the kiss.

She moved back slightly and looked around before kissing me sweetly, chastely again and murmuring, "Can't. I've got a quiz in Berty's class.

Trailing her fingertips down my arm, she circled her hand around my wrist and yanked me forward this time. Surprising the fuck out of me, she slammed my back into the lockers that lined the hall, leaning close and rubbing her body against mine.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I let out a deep breath and groaned as she drew circles along my chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch as they tensed beneath her fingertips. Wanting to show her what she was doing to me, I grabbed her hand and slid it down to my cock, smiling triumphantly when her eyes glazed over.

The hard metal of the lockers behind me didn't cool my burning ache for her as I licked and sucked my way up the column of her neck and pulled her hips closer to mine to emphasize my…fucking _want _for her.

I tightened my grip on her waist as she again stood on her tiptoes, hitching one leg around my hip and pressing her warmth against me. _Jesus fucking Christ._ The heat that emanated from her was enough to make me recall every single time I'd had her, and I knew right then that there was no way we'd make it all the way to my house. _Fuck_, we wouldn't even make it to my car at the rate we were going. I wanted her too much.

Kissing just behind her ear in the spot that I knew would make her shiver, I took her lobe into my mouth and flicked it gently with my tongue. "Bella, come on, you can make it up later. Let's go, _please_."

Low moans reverberated around the hallway as our hands and lips roamed each other's bodies, touching, teasing, tasting. As much as I was trying to convince her to leave with me or at the very least go to one of the study rooms in the library, she held tight to her resolve. I didn't release her bottom lip as she pulled back slightly from me, shaking her head in protest at my suggestion.

Maintaining my grip on her hip with one hand, I quickly grabbed the side of her neck, tilting her face up toward mine. Refusing to allow her to end this kiss, this moment, _this… whatever we were doing_, I slipped my fingers beneath her hair and began to rub my fingertips against her scalp while continuing to nip and lick her lips. "Bella, _please_. Please, Baby."

"Edward, you know... _Fuck_," she moaned as I continued to try to bring her around to the dark side. "God, Edward, we can't go to the library. People will see us together in there."

I pulled back from her to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Pushing aside the hurt and resentment that momentarily threatened to take over as I inwardly questioned why the fuck she just wouldn't let me tell everyone if she truly wanted _me_, I groaned, "I don't care. I want you, right now. I can't wait anymore."

Running her hands up my chest and circling around my throat, she leaned in, sucking on my Adam's apple, and reached her hand down to squeeze my erection through my jeans. "I want you too. After school, I promise. I'll come straight to your house after practice. Oh God, I missed you so much."

After practice? _Oh fuck no. _There was no way I was waiting that long to have her.

Slowly, she ran first one, then the other leg up and over my hips, wrapping her legs around my waist, a flirty look on her face. Leaning in, she kissed me before undulating her hips against mine. Gripping her ass, I stumbled slightly before turning us around and pressing her body into the lockers. I thrust my hips against her and dipped my head down to run my tongue along her collarbone before moving the fabric of her top aside and licking everywhere I could reach.

Continuing with her grinding assault on my dick, she seemed to be getting what she was looking for. A throaty whimper left her lips, and she threw her head back as she rocked her warm center against me. _Fuck,_ that felt good. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer if she kept that shit up.

God, I missed this. Not just _this_, but her. I could barely sleep being so far away from her, both in proximity and inside my own head. It wasn't _just_ about fucking. It was talking to her every night before we went to sleep. It was seeing her quirky little notes she left for me in her window every morning. And yeah, I had to admit, it was the fucking, too.

Anchoring her to the locker with the hand that was still on her hip, I moved my other hand to the base of her neck and nuzzled her breasts. _So soft, so warm…_ Dragging my teeth along the tender flesh of her neck, I moved up to place tiny nips along her jaw. Bella's short, choppy breaths sent whispers of warm air along my neck, every move she made making me so hard for her. She tightened her grip on my hair, alerting me to the fact that she wanted this as much as I did.

Though I was acutely aware of the possibility that someone could walk by and catch us, I couldn't muster the desire to care. Thinking about this scenario caused a grin to spread across my face as I continued to kiss and taste her; I hoped it was Newton that found us. He'd trip over himself trying to run and tell everyone. Or fucking _Garrett_. That'd put the kibosh on him trying to move in on my girl.

I tilted her chin with my thumb, forcing her to look at me. Running my index finger along her lower lip, I practically growled, "Bella, I'm not waiting anymore. I'm taking you right here, right now."

Her gasp quickly turned into a moan as I thrust into her again and brushed my lips along the shell of her ear, gently nipping the tender flesh there before dipping my tongue inside. "God, Edward. You win, let's go. I'll beg him to let me make up the quiz. I need you."

She tilted her head, pulling me impossibly closer and kissing me, her mouth hard and insistent on mine. The sexy, gyrating twists of her hips became frenzied and alerted me to her consent to let this happen right here, right now, consequences be damned.

"Edward, please. Come on."

_Fuck yes_. We wouldn't be making it to my car. We wouldn't even make it to the _library_. I wanted her, and I would have her. Here. Now. I inwardly smirked to myself, almost unable to believe that she was letting me get this far in the hall. _Go Cullen. You fucking own._

"Didn't you understand me, Bella?" I murmured into her skin as I continued to lick and kiss my way along her neck before dipping down and sucking at the delicate skin at the base of her neck. "I'm going to fuck you, right now. Here. Against this locker."

Pulling back from her, I glanced up and down the hallway, unsure of how much time we had before we'd give everyone in our school a peep show they'd never forget. I quickly reached down to unbutton my fly. Realizing that I was serious, she gasped before slapping my hand away and tugging on the buttons to release me herself.

My eyes rolled back in my head when her warm little fingers fluttered down, wrapping around the smooth skin of my hardened cock. She tightened her grip and stroked me a few times, running her thumb along the head. The sight of her licking her lips was hot, and I watched her glance down to trace the path of her fingers with her eyes. _Fuck…_

It had been six whole days since I'd seen her, and longer than that since I'd _been_ with her. Her actions were so unaffected, so simply _Bella—_curious and sweet, hot because they were hers. Her breaths came out in panting whispers, stirring the air with her pretty, fruity, girl scent. She continued to move her tiny hands over me as she pressed her forehead to mine and panting into my mouth, "Edward, please…"

Surprised, I tilted her head back gently with my own, looking into her lidded stare and seeing the pure, unyielding _need _there_. _For me. She was going to let me do it.

_Fuck. Yes. _

Keeping my gaze locked with hers, I slipped my hand beneath her skirt, running my fingers along the edge of her blue and gold bloomers, part of her cheerleading costume that drove me abso-fucking-lutely insane, before dipping inside. She tightened her hold on my dick when I rubbed my fingers along the bare skin of her pussy.

Wait. _Bare_?

An animalistic, primal sensation washed over me as I pressed the heel of my palm into her and continued to rub all along the smooth, bare skin I'd just uncovered. She was fucking bare. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her flushed face and uttered, "Bella, what the _fuck_ is this? What did you _do_?"

She grinned and responded in a low, gravelly voice. "It was a surprise for you. Do you like it?"

"Fuck, baby. This is the hottest thing ever," I groaned, barely able to contain myself. "What made you do it?"

Sadly, her hands left my dick. I wanted them back, but contented myself with the knowledge that I'd soon be inside her. Clutching my face with both of her hands, she stilled our movements and forced me to look at her. Her eyes were wide and quickly filling with tears as she whispered, "Didn't you know? I'd do anything for you, Edward, I lo-"

Pressing my body tightly against hers, I captured her lips with mine and pressed my palms into the lockers beside her head, willing the cool metal to calm me from the rage that threatened to erupt. She wanted to tell me she loved me. _She loved me. _ But there was no way in fuck I was letting her say that shit while we were in the situation we were in.

"Don't say it, Bella. Don't you fucking say it. Not now. _Show me._ _Be_ with me. Belong _to me_."

"Edward, I do. I belong to you."

Returning my head to her neck, I felt the blood racing through her veins as I sucked on the soft skin, marking her. I wanted everyone to know. I needed her to show me that she belonged to me, that we were done with all of this bullshit. "Show me, Bella."

She pulled my mouth back up to hers and crashed her lips to mine.

Still holding her against the locker, I thrust two fingers into her and ran my thumb along the soft crease of her thigh and hips. Slow circles brought me back to the bare, hot skin of her. I had to see this, to _taste_ her. She was squirming against me and practically begging for me to fuck her, but I had to see.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed one of her smooth, shapely legs and lowered it to the ground. I knelt in front of her to get a better view and pulled her bloomers away from her body. _Amazing_. I was amazed by the sight before me.

Bella's pussy. Completely. Fucking. Bare.

Literally aching to touch her, to be inside her, to love her, I dipped my head toward her and inhaled her sweet scent before leaning all the way forward and licking her. She smelled like sweet, warm, sexy girl and tasted even better.

"Edward? What're you… You can't… Not here…Oh. _Oh my God_."

Her arguments for us not doing this here quickly disappeared into breathy moans as I sucked her clit into my mouth and pumped my fingers relentlessly into her warm, smooth flesh. Her body was trembling and quaking already, and with the way she kept clamping down on my fingers and mewling out in little pants, I could tell she was so fucking close.

My girl could act timid, but she was anything _but_ when we were away from everyone else.

Roughly grabbing my hair, she pulled me up toward her face, capturing my lips in a needy, scorching lip lock. I couldn't hide the shock as she reached down between us and gripped my cock, positioning me at her dripping wet entrance. "Edward, _please_. I need you."

_Holy fuck_. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Grabbing her and pressing her back into the lockers again, I wrapped one arm under her ass to steady her. Sucking her tongue into my mouth, the sweet orange taste mingled with the taste of _her, _overwhelming me as I grasped her hand and threaded our fingers together. Holding our joined hands above her head, I finally thrust into her.

Heaven. She was so fucking tight. _Every goddamn time_.

All hot and wet, clenching against me as I pounded into her, she surrounded me. Her pretty scent—berries and flowers, and girl. Warm, full lips that teased and bit at the skin of my neck. Long, brown locks floated around us, obscuring her view, cocooning us in our own little world. Heartbeats pressed together, speeding and thumping unevenly against each other's chests. I pulled her closer to me, needing more. Always more.

As I started to loosen my grip on her hand so I could rub her clit, her grip on my shoulder intensified and she squeezed me tighter, pressing her heels into my ass and rubbing herself against me. I pulled my head back to look into her tear-filled eyes. Unsure if it was because she was getting ready to come or because I wouldn't let her say _it_, I knew I needed to do something—fast.

There was no need for her to wonder exactly how I felt about her, especially when she learned that I was determined for everyone to find out about us today. Besides, I wasn't going to last much longer, and lunch had to be almost over. I would never embarrass her intentionally. We needed to hurry. But first, I needed to reassure her.

"Shhhh, Baby, I do too. You know that, right?" She looked at me questioningly, so I continued as I buried myself as deeply as I could inside her. "I belong to you too, Bella. You're mine. And I'm fucking yours."

"Oh, Edward, I know. I know you're…fuck. God, don't stop. _Harder_, I'm…I'm—"

Covering her mouth with mine to quiet her rapidly escalating moans, I knew the moment she came. She started shivering, walls beginning to clamp almost painfully around my dick. Two more thrusts and I shot my release inside her, groaning and panting.

We stood there for a moment, wrapped around each other tightly, heavy breaths and quivering limbs vibrating the metal lockers in a soft hum. One of her legs slipped from its hold on my back, causing her to slide down the locker a bit. I caught her upper thigh in my hand and held her to me tightly as she shook in my arms. Resting my head against her temple, I turned to press a kiss to her forehead as we both recovered from the highs of what had happened and what had almost been said.

In a separate part of my mind, I was inwardly crowing at what we'd just done. This had to be legendary; not many people could get away with fucking against the lockers in the hallway of our goddamn school during lunch.

Pure fucking euphoria.

It all came crashing down a second later.

Dread coursed through my body with the clearing of a throat behind us. We'd been caught. Bella's gasp was drowned out by the thudding of my heart, loud and chaotic in my ears. I was almost afraid to turn around; if it was her father, I'd be dead in less than a minute.

I was still inside her for fuck's sake.

Licking the remnants of candy from Bella's lips, I grinned at her reassuringly before summoning the courage to glance over my shoulder.

Kate stood there, one eyebrow quirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off of her evil face.

No doubt about it, we were totally and completely fucked.


End file.
